Piers' little sister
by Crystal56
Summary: Piers has a little sister, one he hasn't seen in a long time. She was swept up in the tidal wave when he was carried away, and now, when lighting the lighthouses is completed, he must find her before time runs out. R&R!
1. Begin

Piers' Little Sister!  
  
Summary: When the tidal wave engulfed Lemuria, it carried away Piers, along with sending his little sister, a special girl born under two elements, which has been unheard of for centuries, separating the two. When the final battle was over, he finally remembered that she was waiting for him to return home, but she was gone, disappeared when he did. Now he must go on another Journey, with allies to help him, or risk loosing his little sister forever...  
  
"Piers? Are you gonna go on a journey soon?" she asked me. I looked down at Katy. She smiled up at me, tugging slightly on my clothes. She was one of the few children left in Lemuria not fully grown. I picked her up; thank goodness she was still little enough to pick up. She nuzzled her head into my chest and giggled a little.  
"Yes sissy, I have to go on that journey. I will return, I promise," I said and she looked at me with her big eyes.  
"But why can't I go with you? I can fight!" she said proudly and blinked, trying to look her sweetest.  
"You're too young sissy, besides, someone has to look after mother," I said, "Remember, she has a weak heart..."  
"But..." she said, and then decided against it, "Will you go see new worlds, meet new people?" She put her arms around my neck.  
"Probably sissy," I said, "I honestly don't know what's out there." We had a kinda big age difference, mother had given birth to her in the last year she was able to bear children. I didn't mind though, although Katy now followed me everywhere and everyplace. Except to where I must go now, she couldn't follow me there, and that was a little depressing in some ways. It would be lonely without her, and that I know.  
"Piers, do you promise to bring me back some Jupiter Djinni? You gave me a Mercury one, but we have no Jupiter ones here... try to bring one back for me, okay?" she asked.  
"How is Slide anyways?" I asked, smiling at her.  
"He's gotten big!" she said, and I set her down gently. She clung to my leg.  
"Sissy, I have to go soon, you should go to the top of the castle to see me off!" I said.  
"I still wanna go with you!" she cried.  
"You're needed here little one," I said, using her other nickname, which mother often called her by. I often though, called her sissy, and she seemed to like it.  
"I know, I know. It's going to be lonely for you though, won't it?" she said, gazing into my eyes. She shook her blue and white stranded hair so it fell around her shoulders.  
"It will be lonely without you, and don't mess up your hair!" I chided, "Now you better get going, it's time for me to leave." She hugged my leg tightly until I came down to her level and hugged her back. She smiled at me.  
"You better stay safe then!" she said and headed up the ramp away from the ship.  
"I promise!" I called out to her and then headed up into the ship. I looked at the ship and then turned back towards Katy. She was at the top of the dock and waving. I waved back, a sad smile on my face. Actually, the sky was good today for sailing, it was a deep blue, and it... appeared to be coming towards me...  
"KATY, RUN!" I yelled, it wasn't the sky or clouds, it was a tidal wave! She ran towards me, a scared look upon her face. The last thing I remembered from that moment was the tidal wave swept her up, along with the boat and me, and the current carried us away from each other. Sissy... 


	2. Piers has lost hope

Disclaimer: Don't own Golden Sun: The Lost Age

**Warning: I think this is a bad chapter...so don't go telling me it is, because I already think it is...GOT IT?**

Where is my Sister?

I hadn't seen home ever since the last lighthouse was lit...and I missed it dearly.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked me and sat down beside me on the beach. It hadn't been that long since the last one was lit, and a celebration was in planning. I really didn't wish to take part in it, even though I had been away from home for a while now I still felt homesick. I hadn't been home in a long time.

"I'm homesick..." I said slowly and she smiled at me.

"Do you want to head back?" she asked, "I mean we can you know..."

"I do, I really do. I wonder if my sister is..." I said, remembering the tidal wave that had swept us apart.

"You have a sister?" Mia asked, "Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"I didn't see the need.... I didn't think... I didn't think she survived the tidal wave," I said, "But recently, I've been having some dreams, about her and it tells me that she might be alive!"

"How young is she? I remember you telling me that there were only two children left in Lamuria," Mia said.

"There are...because I thought she was dead. Mother had her very late in life," I said, "And maybe part of the reason Mother died was because she couldn't deal with the fact she had lost both of us..."

"_PIERS!"_

"Did you hear that?" Mia asked, "I could've sworn the water was talking!"

"No, it was more the wind," I said with a sigh, "But it was probably nothing."  
"Was your sister an adept?" Mia asked.

"Yes, but she was different in a way. She also could manipulate the powers of wind as well as water," I said.

"We all can you know...it all depends on our djinni!" Mia said.

"She didn't have any other than Water," I said, "And I promised...OH GOD I promised to bring her one! And I don't have one for her!"

"I'm sure Sheba might trade you one, or Ivan," Mia said, "They were talking about a change for a while..."

"But she wanted one to stay with her like her water djinni!" I said with a sigh, "If she's still alive..."

"I'm sure she is Piers," Mia said gently, "If she's of the water the water should protect her..."

"..." I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Let's go!" she said, "Let's go back to Lemuria and look for your sister!"

"Mia..." I said, "We don't know if she's even alive anymore, I haven't seen her in such a long time and when we were last there she wasn't or else she would've come to me!"

"But that mean any number of things! Maybe she's lost and can't find her way!" Mia said.

"But that would mean she's not in Lemuria anymore," I said with another sigh and glanced out towards the sea.

"So you hold out no hope?" she asked, "That isn't like you at all!"

"Its not that I hold out no hope... its just she was with me when the tidal wave came and we were separated. I couldn't protect her or keep her close to me... If we found her I bet you she'd probably hate me..." I said.

"I don't think that's true," Mia said, "She probably loves you and I bet she's as cute as you are... c'mon, we have to go and find her!"

"What about the celebration?" I asked, when in fact I didn't truly care for it.

"We can postpone it!" Mia said and stood up and began to run back to everyone, "Come on we have to get going, and let's go find you sister!"

"I've never seen you so energetic!" I exclaimed, "This isn't like you!" I followed after her, she seemed to be running faster than I was because I began to loose sight of her, and then she paused to wait for me to catch up.

"Well, that's because ever since the lighthouses have been lit, I wanted to make sure all the families that may have been separated can either find each other or find comfort if they lost their loved ones..." she said.

"Like you lost the other member of your clan, Alex?" I asked.

"..." Mia remained silent for a moment, "Yes, he was evil though... but I mourn the loss of anyone..."

"I know," I said and put a comforting hand on her shoulder but her sadness passed really quickly, "What?"

"Come on, we have to go tell everyone! Maybe we can find your sister a wind djinni too!" she exclaimed, "You know, before we go..."

"Alright, alright, just calm down Mia," I said and followed after. I had to keep up hope; my sister may yet still be alive.

TBC

A/N: That chapter sucked, right? I haven't worked on this story in such a long time, but I'll try to do it and I'll promise to do better next chapter... This one I pulled out just to see if I still was into it enough or if I needed to do some replaying of the gameboy to get inspired again... I need to get a little more inspired... off to the gameboy I go! Please don't flame me, I promise I'll change this if I can think of something better (which I might) and the chapters will be better and slightly longer after this as well! Thanks for being so patient!


	3. Rime

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun

A/N: I don't care if you think it is a Mary Sue or not. It's not like she's getting involved romantically with any of the characters so what's your beef? If that's all you have to say don't bother reviewing!

And as to the new Djinni, it probably won't be a new one. I can't think of any better names than the ones that are there so just deal with this or don't read it.

**Warning: IF you got the feeling "Mary Sue" from the title don't bother reading this, if you HATE Mary Sues. Don't bother telling me you hate them either. That's a waste of time, see?**

**Should I warn of plot bunnies or would that just be wasting space? Oh well...**

_**Rime**_

"So where are we going?" Ivan asked peevishly, "I was trying to relax for a while..."

"We're going to go and find Piers' sister!" Mia said, "And there's no way we're going all alone, just the two of us, you have to come with us!"

"Why?" Felix asked.

"Because you can help us look for her!" Mia exclaimed.

"Why?" Sheba repeated and Mia glared at her.

"We're helping Piers find his family, isn't that important?" Mia asked.

"I think so," Garet said, and Jenna nodded in agreement, "But couldn't we just look for her later?"

"Because the sooner we look for her the sooner we find her?" Isaac added into the mix. I sighed, they were making such a big deal about this, and I didn't know if she was even alive!

"How do we know if she's even alive?" Ivan asked.

"I don't know Ivan, but we at least have to try," Mia said.

"Well, I was wondering when our next adventure was going to happen..." Jenna said, "So when do we leave?"

"As soon as we tell our parents we're going off again," Garet said with a sigh.

"That's a bad thing?" Jenna asked.

"No, I guess not, but where do we start looking?" Garet asked.

"Wait, I have an idea," I said, "I think I might know... where she ended up!"

"Where do you think she ended up?" Felix asked.

"In the old Lemuria ruins, they're near our own city," I said, "And it was cut off from us after the flood, at least that was what my uncle told me."

"You think she was there?" Ivan asked.

"She had a water Djinni named Slide, but that was just a nickname," I said, "Where did we find Rime?"

"In Lemuria... in the ruins!" Jenna exclaimed, "Is that the same one?"

"Mia, you have Rime right now, can I see him?" I asked.

"Sure, it just might give us a head start to find your sister!" Mia said and brought out Rime, trading him to me for Mist.

"Let's see, Slide had a scar behind his left ear..." I said and examined Rime closely, who was staring at me intently.

"So?" Felix asked, "Anything?" My face broke out into a smile.

"It's Slide!" I said, "I mean, it's Rime... no... I mean... never mind... but the thing is, it's the Djinni I gave her!"

"Good, then let's go!" Felix said, "I mean, we know where to look and all that, so we better at least check!"

"I don't believe it," I murmured, "She might be alive..."

"Say, I have a question," Mia said, coming up to me, "Why is she of two elements?"

"She was born to be a priestess," I said, "At least that's what mother used to tell me. She said 6 children would be born, one of water and wind, one of fire and water, one of wind and fire and one of water and earth, earth and fire, earth and wind to keep guard over something, over what I don't know... But my mother said that was also just a fairytale that we should keep to ourselves, and she said that the powers may lie dormant in others that don't even know it...but Sissy was different, she awakened to them early, I think, maybe she was the one to awaken the others..." I started to laugh suddenly.

"What?" Mia asked.

"That made absolutely no sense, did it?" I asked, "I mean, I can't even tell a fairytale right!"

"Well, rethink it and tell me later... I was a little confused!" Mia said, "Then again, you are a confusing kind of person..."  
"I am?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh-hu, nice, but confusing," she said.

"My sister was always the better storyteller," I said and then Mia laughed as well.

"I think she might be able to tell the story then, eh?" she asked and I rejoined in the laughter, "When we find her I'll be sure to ask her about the story and why you're so horrible at storytelling!"

TBC

A/N: Eh.


End file.
